


Discoveries

by chaos_monkey



Series: Inappropriate Places [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Alcohol, Desperation, Drunk Eli, Exhibitionism, Ficlet, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, Watersports, public urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey
Summary: Cadet Eli Vanto has a kink he's always kept to himself... at least, until he learns that Thrawn apparently shares that kink.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Series: Inappropriate Places [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983911
Comments: 16
Kudos: 58





	Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> I got the concept of Eli having a 'pissing in inappropriate places' kink stuck in my head recently, so enjoy the first installment of what is likely to be an extremely self-indulgent series of ficlets based entirely around Thrawn watching Eli pee, and both of them getting off about it.

Eli Vanto had a… _Thing._

He knew he did. He’d had it for as long as he could remember— though it was definitely not something he’d ever shared with anybody. It was a quiet thing, a private not-private thing that he kept between himself and the occasional… tree. Or rock. Or wall. 

Or floor, when he could get away with it. 

Anywhere he could get away with it, truth be told. He didn’t know _why,_ exactly, but Eli just liked… peeing. Particularly in unusual places, places he knew he wasn’t really supposed to go. There was something exhilarating about it, something _exciting;_ especially when he was kind of desperate for a piss, too. He always got off hard on it, when he had the chance to indulge. 

He hadn’t expected Thrawn would, too. 

* * *

“Cadet Vanto, I believe we have passed sufficient time at this establishment for the current cycle. We do have class in the morning.” 

Eli grunted and tossed back one last shot. “You mean ‘we’ve had enough for one night’,” he muttered. “Buzzkill.” 

“Pardon?” 

“Never mind. Yeah, you’re probably right,” Eli sighed. “C’mon, then, Lieutenant Thrawn. Lead on.” 

After eyeing the way-too-long lineup for the ‘freshers, he shrugged and followed Thrawn to the cantina’s door, only swaying a little as he weaved through the patrons and smattering of tables. They’d gotten less than two blocks away when the movement and gravity combined made him realize he was… actually not going to make it back to the Academy after all, let alone to the toilet in his and Thrawn’s shared quarters. 

“Fuck… Wait up a sec,” Eli called over his shoulder. Veering off into the mouth of a narrow passway coming off the main street, he started fumbling his fly open, cursing at the way his tunic kept falling back down and getting in his way. 

“Why— …oh,” Thrawn said, pulling up short. “Could you not have… used the facilities at the cantina?” 

“Didn’t realize how bad it was till we’d already left,” Eli answered, finally wrestling his dick out— and just in time, too. He tilted his head back with a low groan of relief as he started peeing, short bursts while his body got the message that it was okay to let go now; then pissing harder and harder as he relaxed into it properly. 

Thrawn didn’t answer and with the fog of drink still clouding his mind, Eli sort of… forgot he wasn’t alone for a bit. Closing his eyes with a sigh and a dreamily relieved smile as that familiar, pleasant warm prickly sensation spread out from his core, he stood there with his head spinning slightly, swaying gently on his feet and listening to the sounds of the distant, ever-present _bustle_ that was Coruscant and the splatter of liquid hitting duracrete. 

He really had needed to go worse than he’d realized. It felt so fucking good to release all that heated pressure that Eli groaned again, opening his eyes to look down at himself. It wasn’t a particularly brightly lit area, but it was still more than enough to see by. His hips forward, feet spread and cock in his hand, his piss arcing out and splashing loudly onto the ground, into the growing puddle already creeping past the toes of his boots— 

Thrawn made an odd noise and Eli glanced up just in time to see his roommate’s glowing eyes dart away from him. He realized a split second later that not only had he not actually _made_ it to the wall or even behind the blocky metal garbage receptacle, and was just pissing on the ground in full view of anyone who walked by— he was also breathing hard and idly, slowly stroking his gradually stiffening dick while peeing. 

A growing flush heated Eli’s cheeks, but he was too fucking drunk to even be embarrassed, his cock twitching with interest in his hand at the idea that Thrawn had been _watching_ him. Pretending to look at what he was doing, Eli watched Thrawn out of the corner of his eye as he finished up. Thrawn’s gaze kept flicking back to him, to the large wet patch on the ground— and he actually _twitched_ when Eli pushed the last few spurts out with a grunt and a sigh of relief. 

Eli pretended he hadn’t noticed, casually tucking his dick away and zipping up again before rejoining Thrawn in the main thoroughfare. “Thanks for waiting. Just couldn’t hold it any longer,” he offered apologetically, glancing sidelong at Thrawn again. 

Thrawn swallowed hard and didn’t look at him, but Eli was fairly certain his Chiss roommate’s cheeks were tinged a little more purple than normal. “Of course.” 

The rest of the walk back to the Academy barracks passed uneventfully, though Eli’s lingering hard-on never quite went away. It had been awhile since he’d… played that little game, and Thrawn’s unexpected reaction had made it even better than usual. 

Lying awake in bed not much later, sobering up a bit thanks to a large amount of water, he was starting to wonder guiltily whether Thrawn’s reaction had maybe been one of discomfort rather than interest— and then he heard something from the bed above him. Something he hadn’t heard even once before in the two months they’d been bunking together, a series of sounds that went straight to his cock. 

Thrawn, breathing quietly but heavily, faster than normal; and a soft rhythmic rustling— which abruptly ceased just as Thrawn let out a stifled grunt and then fell silent. 

Eli grinned into the darkness and bit his lip. Dropping a hand down to squeeze his own thickening cock under the sheets, he let his mind wander back to how good it felt to piss in that alleyway; picturing Thrawn above him, jerking off hardly more than an arm’s length away because of it… 

It didn’t take long at all before Eli came as well, spilling onto his own stomach in hot, sticky bursts. By the time he drifted off to sleep a few minutes later, he was already considering how best to… investigate the extent of Thrawn’s interest in the matter. 


End file.
